Trials of the Water
by dumas
Summary: Sequel (kind of sequel ^_^;) to Boyce's fanfic "The Trials" involving Amy and Mina, it's not related with Mina's Aquatic Performance. After her moment in the water zone with Amy in Boyce's fanfic "The Trials", Mina have to take other trials in the water w


  
"Trial of the Water"  
  
By Dumas  
  
Author's note: It's a kind of sequel to Boyce's fanfic "The Trials" when the Sailors Scouts used to pass some trials by team of two Scouts: Mars and Moon in the Fire Zone, Jupiter with Tuxedo Mask in the Light zone, and Venus and Mercury in the Water zone and a quote than Amy(Mercury) said in this fanfic: "You swim pretty well Mina. Maybe I should race you someday" stuck in my head and this give me a idea for this fanfic about what could happen if Mina accept Amy's challenge.  
Disclaimer: Amy(Sailor Mercury) and Mina (Sailor Venus) are characters from the anime series Sailor Moon (c) 1992-97 Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, Toei, Kodansha, Mixx, Glenat, Clowerlay  
  
(Mina is at the gym of the sports centre sits on a chair taking a breath after doing lots of smashes during her practicing in volleyball, Amy just arrives at the gym's door holding her bag and a box)  
  
Amy: Hi Mina  
Mina: Hi Amy, how are you? Do you come here to take some volleyball lessons?  
Amy: No, I come to the sports centre pool since it's a bit cool outside, the water temperature of my pool is a bit too cool unfortunately.  
Mina: I see (she spots the box than Amy hold) Hey, what do you have in the box?  
Amy: You see, but first you have to come with me in the pool's locker room.  
Mina: Why?  
Amy: It's a surprise for you!  
Mina: (doing a funny face, she's suddenly very excited, her eyes turned big and she do a big smile while Amy did a sweet drop) For me!?!? What are we waiting for??? Let's go!!!!  
  
(Mina run and grab Amy hanging her arm, running high speed, like the episode when Serena runned out of the class going for winning free tickets for a cruise one day to the pool's locker room. A couple of seconds later, Mina and Amy are at the locker room while Amy already wear her nice blue swimsuit and close her locker)  
  
Mina: Can I open now?  
Amy: Sure!   
  
(Mina opens the box, it contains a nice orange 2-pieces swimsuit with a red ribbon on the upper part, and similar to the red ribbon Mina usually wears!)  
  
Mina: Thank you so much for the swimsuit Amy!....Why do you buyed this swimsuit for me?  
Amy: Remember when we accepted Gamex's challenges at the Water Zone doing some   
trials?   
Mina: Yes. I remember very well, fighting clones of Avery and Prisma, a underwater trial and this fight against this mermaid! What's about this swimsuit?  
Amy: Well, I remember when you swam at the underwater trial, you swam very well, and I said than I should race you, I bought this swimsuit when I shopped for a book but it wasn't a easy choice and I meet Michelle and Amara by pure luck who suggested to me this swimsuit.  
Mina: (doing a face similar to the one she did the episode "Kindergarten's chaos" while a kid tricked Mina) Let's me guess. You want me to race against you in a swimming race?   
Amy: Yes and if you don't accept I...(interrupted by Mina)  
Mina: Don't say more, I accept the challenge!   
  
(Mina go to her locker, she puts the nice swimsuit than Amy gives to her, she remove carefully her red ribbon from her head, put it in her locker, Mina watched herself in the glass wall)  
  
Mina: (shocked and happy at the same time, talking to herself) Wow! Is it my   
imagination or I look like a goddess?  
Amy: You look like a goddess  
Mina: Huh?! How do you read my mind? Do you have telepathic power like   
Professor X from the X-Men!  
Amy: (doing a sweat drop) Err...no, it's simply a lucky guess!  
Mina: (doing a tear drop as well) I see.  
  
(A couple of seconds later, Mina and Amy are at the edge ready to dive)  
  
Amy: Ready Mina? It will be a 100 meters race  
Mina: Yes  
Amy: We start when I said "GO", right? (Mina nodded) 1...2...3...GO!!!!  
  
(They both dived, Amy is first but Mina swam very close to her)  
  
Mina: (talked to herself) Wow! I could almost pass her, I wonder if she give me a chance? No, she gives her maximun, but why I'm able to reach her?   
Amy: (looking to Mina, talking to herself too) Come on, Mina, I know you can make it!  
  
(Mina and Amy arrived at the other side of the pool at the same time)  
  
Amy: You swim very well, nice race Mina!  
Mina: Thanks Amy but I wonder why do you want a swimming race with me since I'm   
not a great swimmer like you and Michelle? On the other side I'm surprised myself than I swim so fast.  
Amy: Well, there a explanation, I read a book about Greek and Roman mythology and you know than Venus is the goddess of the beauty.  
Mina: I know that and what's the point with the swimming race?  
Amy: The origins of Venus is from a shell at the bottom of the sea and...(interrupted by Mina)  
Mina: If I understand correctly, that's means than I could be a "Water Scout" or "Aqua-Sailor" as well?  
Amy: In a kind yes but you don't have water powers like me and Michelle has!  
Mina: I see, is there any other stuffs to do in the pool?  
Amy: Yes, this time a underwater trial (Amy grabs something from her swimsuit pocket) Here (she holds a pen similar to the Disguise power pen and she pitch the pen to the deep section of the pool) all we have to do is to grab the pen, the one who grabs first win!   
Mina: Ok! I'm ready!  
Amy: Then let's go!  
  
(They both take a deep breath and dive, theirs hairs followed their bodies and they swim underwater to the deep part of the pool. Amy and Mina sweeps their arms in front of them, then back, kicking their legs, while Amy's hairs go up when her arms are back, Mina's hairs flots on almost every directions. Mina spotted 3 circles attached to a rope that was fixed to the pool's floor thanks to some weights who hang them. Mina thought than it could be for the next trial finally they arrived at the bottom of the pool, searching for the pen. Mina and Amy spotted the pen and grab it at the same time, they were both surprised and they released a couple of bubbles when they laughed a bit. Felling the need for air, they both return to the surface. Amy's head popped-up at the surface first followed by Mina)  
  
Mina : (breathing) I'm sorry about the pen, Amy!  
Amy : Don't worry about this Mina, are you ready for the next trial?  
Mina : Yes, I suppose than it's related with the circles than I saw at the bottom of the pool?  
Amy : Exactly, but first you have to come with me to the 2 meters diving board.  
Mina : Sure, no problem!  
  
(Amy and Mina get out of the pool, they go to the stairs that send them to the diving board, arrived to the diving board, Amy explains to Mina)  
  
Amy : Now we have to dive, and doing an little swim underwater by passing through these 3 circles.  
Mina : I see and who will dive first?  
Amy : We will do a synchronized diving, but I pass first in the circles while you're next but you have to wait than I pass all the 3 circles before you're go,  
ready Mina?  
Mina : Yes!  
Amy : Here we go!  
  
(Amy and Mina dived head and hands first, by entering in the water they made a cloud of bubbles, Amy goes out of the cloud first followed by Mina with her hairs floating following the stream. Amy swam to the circles passing them without difficulty while Mina watched her with admiration. When Amy pass the third circle, she watches Mina who started to swim like a frog to the circles. Her hairs follow every movement. Amy was amazed to see how Mina swims, but when Mina pass the third circle, she fells the need for air and she swim more faster to the surface, Amy follow her a bit more slowly, Mina's head popped-up the surface of the water first followed 2 seconds after by Amy.)  
  
Mina : (breathing)AHHHH!! Air is good!  
Amy : (breathing)You're doing pretty well in the water Mina.  
Mina : Thank you Amy but it's you the princess of water.   
Amy : I guess than you have a point.   
Mina : Yup, I wonder if Raye and Lita could have one day water trials than we had?   
Amy : I don't know, perhaps maybe one day, why this question?  
Mina : I have a kind of feeling, than we can have some great adventures in the water soon or later.   
Amy : I see but don't worry Mina, I will teach you lots of swimming lessons and trials.  
Mina : (smiling) Yes and perhaps one day, I will teach you how to do some great smashes during a volleyball game.  
Amy : (smiling, floating in the water watching the sky thanks to a window located in the roof) Thanks for the offer Mina.   
Mina : (floating in the water watching the sky as well) You're welcome Amy.  
  
(While they watches the sky, Amy think about what Mina saying than they can have some great adventures in the water and Mina think about this as well, hoping than if that could happens than everything will be fine)  
  
THE END (or is it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
